moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cult of Ner'zhul
The Cult of Ner'zhul is an organization of necromancers and warlocks in service to the Cult of the Damned during and after the events of the War against the Lich King. Receiving its namesake from Ner'zhul, it is renowned for kidnapping and gruesomely torturing members of the Grand Alliance throughout the war and after. On more than one occasion, the cult sent its acolytes into Stormwind City to incite riots and commit ritual suicide on the steps of the Cathedral of Light. After the Fall of the Lich King, the cult shifted its focus to regaining Icecrown from the Argent Crusade and reclaiming the Frozen Throne for the Cult of the Damned. However, the Cult of Ner'zhul's true purpose was unveiled; which was and currently is to reinstate the Burning Legion as the one true master of the Scourge, as it was in its inception. These details emerged when Algavar Drakespear was defeated, an entity emerged from him, a Dreadlord to be precise, whose name is Hal’desh; as his loyalties are with the Burning Legion. 'Fall of the Cult' In November of 27 L.C., the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army led an expedition into Zul'drak to destroy the remnants of the Cult of the Damned. In a climactic battle, the regiment destroyed the Cult of Ner'zhul's citadel and slew most of their number - forcing its survivors to flee. The remnants of the Cult of Ner'zhul soon found new masters in the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer, founding the Eyes of Old as a new order. As the Eyes of Old came to a devastating collapse, it appeared at least for the time, the realm would know peace... The Rebirth An old name has returned to the face of Azeroth, one in which strikes fear into the minds and hearts of those who remember its reign long ago. The Cult of Ner'zhul is assaulting members of society located within the walls of Stormwind. Is anyone safe from these fanatical cultists? In the past, the answer to that was no; in the present, the answer is still no. In the middle of the night, as a faint gust of wind blows through the streets of Stormwind, a parchment would proceed to roll upon the stone cobble street. As the wind settled the parchment laid flat upon the ground, the headline of the story would be “Cult of Ner’zhul Back?” Followed by a series of kidnappings, the most recent one against a member of the Stormwind Guard; he was missing his right eye, severe frostbite on all areas of his body, the left arm seemed to have been frozen and shattered; bone in all. A sinister laugh was emitted from a small caliginous alley, with a deep, raspy voice emerging from the shadows. “In your time of peace, and recovery, your arrogance has placed you upon a pedestal… In your ignorance you have forgotten the history of this realm, now you shall be consumed by the darkness in which you sought to control. Long live the Cult of Ner’zhul, long live Hal’desh…” 'What are we?' There has been a lot of confusion as to what exactly differentiates the Cult of Ner’zhul and the Cult of the Damned. In a nutshell really, we are the sequel to the story behind . In a not so half-assed explanation we are first and foremost; a storyline, for you, the members. The vision behind this guild is the idea to somehow remove The Argent Crusade from the Frozen Throne, and to reclaim the Scourge for the Burning Legion. Basically we are all connected simply by the fact that we all share the same religious views and want to see a true Lich King to return to power, one whom answers to the Burning Legion; as it was during the beginning. Now that the introduction is out of the way, allow me to elaborate as to why we’re not the Cult of the Damned. 1. We are not connected to a greater power (The Lich King) and have no influence over the Scourge. There is no divine being holding us against our wills, we are all here willingly. 2. We hold a greater emphasis to the fact that we’re a storyline. Our purpose is to progress through our storyline as well as interact with other players who wish to be involved. 'But what relates us to the Cult of the Damned?' Although we aren’t a knock-off Cult of the Damned, we still are associated with the former guild that was the Cult of the Damned. By this I mean that we follow similar rules and regulations that the Cult of the Damned had. It is important to not forget our in character past, even if you weren’t a part of it. These following are the rules we follow in order to be linked to the Damned. 1. We follow the same uniform code. Dark, depressing colors and always dress appropriate to rank. 2. Speech. We walk the walk but can we talk the talk? We aren’t a military organization or a guild of Gnews casters. We are a cult. By Cult I mean is we are a religion of ‘faceless’ members who share the same ideals and therefore serve their respected cause, being the cause of the Damned. We talk like Cultists. I will make a list of catch phrases that should be used. 3. R-E-S-P-E-C-T. There is always THAT guy who wants to be the defiant cultist. Don’t. It will get you killed. Trust me; in character I have a zero tolerance for disrespectful and disobedient Cultists. You joined this Cult willingly, therefore it would be blatantly unrealistic to be treating your leaders with such disrespect, obviously if you joined you want to see the same final goal as myself and all the other Cultists achieved. Category:Cult of Ner'zhul Category:Organizations Category:Cultist Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Cult of the Damned